Lessons Learned
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "I've chased you for long enough, Niklaus, and now it's your turn to chase me as that would only be fair. Sincerely, Charlotte." Rebekah read aloud to her brother, "You're lying." He growled. Continuation of Drabble 10 from the Oh My! Series. Klaulette.


**AN: A one-shot based on the drabble #10 Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol: from the Oh My! Challenge of Letters, Alcohol and Curses. It is a more detailed version as well as a continuation.  
><strong>

**"I've chased you for long enough, Niklaus, and now it's your turn to chase me as that would only be fair. Sincerely, Charlotte." Rebekah read aloud to her brother, "You're lying." He growled... Klaulette. **

**I would just like to take the time right now to notify you all that I am shipping Klaulette so hard right now! I really hope that they do bring her on the show and so help me God if they change her name, I will like seriously cry, legit. (Julie Plec announced in an interview that the original doppelganger characters name was Charlotte Petrova but that was kind of on the spot so we can't exactly be certain what will happen but I am praying that they name her Charlotte.) Anyone else agree? Lol**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Rebekah had a long day of being ignored, something of which she did not approve of.<p>

It had all began when Stefan paid her no attention at breakfast and as the day went on, it just went more downhill and to the point that she had decided to visit her eldest living brother, Niklaus.

Okay, so that was a lie.

She wanted to see her old partner in crime and no it wasn't just like that you see, it wasn't Niklaus that she was talking about but rather his great listening, highly attractive and educated and completely understanding lover and not to mention the little fact that she was indeed the original doppelganger.

Not to mention her ability of being strictly loyal and she sought vengeance when those she cared about were hurt.

Beautiful people understood each other or so Rebekah had declared.

Yes.

Charlotte Petrova.

Nik was staying in a hotel with Charlotte just outside of Mystic Falls, close by enough for them just in case yet still far away at the same time.

She sighed as she pressed her foot harder against the accelerator, not wanting to wait for another second to pass by but at the same time she did have to blend in and Charlotte would have her head if she didn't.

Rebekah could help but smile as she felt a familiar tug at her lips that made them twitch upwards, they had had many adventures together but discretion was also something that Charlotte valued highly...

Especially when they were staying in the Presidential Suite in a five star hotel.

Rebekah spun the wheel of the car that she was in, turning the car down another long pointless road.

She was almost there, not much longer to go, roughly five minutes tops and that included parking.

She had just bought her new pride and joy; a red BMV, a convertible with all white interior and the lights inside lit up to be blue, but for today the roof was up as it was raining lightly.

Before she knew it, she had turned off the ignition with the key and was inside the building without so much of a speck of rain on her flawless skin, already having a master key to the hotel, she went straight up to the room itself.

Standing in the elevator alone, she hit the button for the top floor.

Grabbing out her cell phone, she sent a quick message to Charlotte's phone to let her know that she was there.

A few more moments spent listening to boring elevator music, it dinged and the doors opened, revealing the suite.

Rebekah stepped forward as the doors closed behind her.

There were no signs of life in the room and curiosity got the better of her, forgetting of her rotten luck that day, she decided to snoop in the bedroom.

Not knowing what she'd find.

* * *

><p>"I've chased you for long enough, Niklaus, and now it's your turn to chase me as that would only be fair. Sincerely yours darling, Charlotte." Rebekah read aloud to her brother as she was the one that had found the note card in the first place, lying on the middle of the bed before Nik even walked through the door, deciding to be open to her brother, she told him about it.<p>

Rebekah was carefully gauging his reaction, he seemed... fine.

"You're lying." He growled as he snatched the card from her, hiding it against his chest, he turned around and read it himself.

Once, and then twice, and then three times and then over and over again until the words finally began to seep in; this of course took several minutes.

So perhaps that was a small tiny lie, she thought, he wasn't fine.

The card itself was a simple white card with gold lining as the border with black ink.

It was her penmanship, which was without a doubt; the perfect calligraphy handwriting that looked like it should be framed and on a good day his was barely legible.

He only knew one person that could write like that, there would have been no faking it.

It would have been able to tell the difference in a heartbeat.

She'd unquestionably written this.

He scrunched it up into a tiny little ball, the sound of crinkling paper getting to him, fuelling his irritation and he threw it across the room at the wall with force, only to instantaneously pick it up and smooth out the creases that he had created just to read it once more.

He looked at the note again, taking in every detail, how she still drew love hearts on the top of her i's and something twisted in his stomach, his eyes narrowed.

His head rose, his face remained emotionless.

Although he did not say it, Rebekah could practically feel the emotions radiating off of him.

Furious would definitely be an understatement.

"Nik?" she asked gently, knowing just how large his temper was and it was considerably worse since he had broken the hybrid curse as she had mentally noted

There was no response; he still looked deep in his thoughts to himself so she used the opportunity for herself and sent a text message from her mobile phone.

It had to be a game, he thought.

It had to be, right?

But his anger on the other hand, it would not be about the game itself; he usually enjoyed those on a regular basis and that was something that the pair shared.

Yet this was the most extreme that she had come up with of late but if that was the case, what he would be more so angry about was that Rebekah had found the note before him.

Or, if it truly was the worst case scenario, perhaps she really had left him.

No.

He cut that thought off right there, not allowing it to develop any further.

He would not accept that, surely Charlotte knew that.

So help me, God, he thought.

It was not tolerable in his eyes, despite the fact that he still let her keep her own agenda and some freedom, it was because he saw her as his eternal equal; she was his and always would be.

He knew the importance for her to have some form of normal in her life; he did not wish for her to be unhappy and if she was then this would be the ultimate revenge to be honest if you really did think about it.

Especially, when it was their anniversary tonight.

But if she had truly left and Rebekah had found out beforehand, that crossed the borderline of embarrassing and even the border of humiliating.

That was just cruel altogether.

"So be it, my love." He muttered to no-one as he stared outside, in the windowpane was streaks of rain, falling down.

When he found her and he knew without a doubt that he would find her, he would track her down with everything he had.

She would pay for this.

She would pay for the humiliation that she had caused him.

* * *

><p>Niklaus stormed out of the room and went down the elevator, stopping on a random floor and he marched down the hallway, not even stopping to realise the maid with a dark bun atop her head with tendrils framing her face, bent down in the cart, not revealing her face.<p>

In a small rage to himself he kept walking aimlessly, devising a plan in his head.

Rebekah followed her brother or at least tried too, walking past the maid whom lifted her head which caused Rebekah to stop, mouth slightly agape.

"Charlotte?" she mouthed

Charlotte would make sure that Niklaus had learned the lesson of not paying attention to his surroundings.

Charlotte winked as Rebekah's gaze turned to her brother whom was walking away but as soon as she looked back at where Charlotte was standing.

She was gone.

Rebekah sighed; she really did choose the wrong day to visit.

Completely forgetting the sentimental value of this day for them.

Whatever plans that Charlotte had for her brother, Nik would find out this evening, of that much she was sure of.

After all, Charlotte knew what she was doing... Most of the time.

And besides the pair of them can't get enough of each other really.

Rebekah shrugged and turned away, leaving the two lovers to their own separate plans of sorting things out.

She did not want to be the third wheel so she left the hotel without muttering another word.

Suddenly, getting ignored by Stefan seemed like a much more probable idea.

* * *

><p>Niklaus had gone back to the suite after a few hours and was surprised to find a trail of white rose petals forming a path all the way to the lounge room.<p>

Candles flickered upon his entrance to the suite.

He followed the path, slightly cautious.

A bottle of cognac on the coffee table and...

There she was, sitting on the couch.

Charlotte was still in the maid's uniform.

"Surprise." She whispered, the twinkle in her eye apparent

All of his annoyance with her had disappeared the moment that it had come on.

"What you did today was positively evil, my love." He murmured as he sat down next to her.

At least she was not in danger, he supposed.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings more often, Nik, I passed you four times today." She teased a smile upon her lips.

They lapsed into a small silence, a comfortable one sitting in each other's embrace.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Said Nik as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? In this one-shot, I kind of liked toying with the idea of Charlotte holding all the power in the relationship occasionally because Klaus is such a dominate character.<strong>

**Which is your fav drabble from the Oh My! Challenge? **

**Review? x (Because you know you want to)  
><strong>


End file.
